


Nines

by HeyItsHoot



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsHoot/pseuds/HeyItsHoot
Summary: I wrote this after watching the Ending A route again.





	Nines

2B stood before him, balanced perfectly at ease on the building’s ledge. Her face was tilted down, most likely examining the land around them for potential enemies or leads, and she made no move to disengage from the view. 9S couldn’t say he minded when the female android was like this, quiet and observant. Although, a case could always be made for when she was more talkative.

9S looked down as well, attempting to decipher what captivated his partner, but saw nothing of any real interest beyond the normal scenery. Of course, he’d seen the surface more, so there was no way to be sure just what 2B saw without asking.

“9S…” 2B called, tilting her chin towards the ground.

“What is it, 2B?” He was alert at her call, as always.

“I’d...like to send 6O another picture.” 2B kept her tone even, but 9S sensed the trepidation in her.

“She really seemed to like the last one you sent.” His partner had tried to keep a straight face during her call with 6O after the first picture, but 9S had seen the almost unnoticeable way her mouth peaked upwards in the corner. 2B was adamant emotions be kept out of the equation, but she wasn’t as cold as she looked.

“It keeps her productivity up to know she’ll receive a reward.” 2B turned her face to 9S and he met her gaze head on behind the black fabric. The wind blew pieces of her hair against her cheek and he felt the odd need to brush them away. “She seems partial to the flora of the area.”

“You haven’t sent her a Lunar Tear yet, have you?” 9S suggested, breaking their contact and taking a step back from the ledge. “I’m sure we can find a dark area to show it off in relatively close by.”

2B nodded and took hold of her pod, pushing forward and rocketing towards the ground. 9S waited half a second before jumping and reaching for his own to follow after her.

 

 

“6O to 9S, come in 9S!” 9S started, standing from his position of leaning against the wall. A loud voice like this was a stark contrast to his regular Operator.

“I hear you, 6O.” 9S watched her face in the hologram and wrinkled his brow.

“Oh good! Sorry for unnecessary contact, but I was worried about 2B—er, your partner.” 6O had a twinge of anxiousness in her voice. “She’s with you. Has she been acting...um, strange?”

“Just normal 2B.” Now, 9S felt worried too. To directly contact him meant it wasn’t a one time tone difference. 6O had noticed it at least twice to break protocall. “Has she said anything to you?”

“No, but...Can you keep an eye on her, please?” 6O swallowed audibly. “I know emotions are prohibited and all, but…”

“I’ll let you know if anything is up.” 9S promised. “Closing connection.”

 

 

2B yanked her sword free of the latest machine that had attacked them, it’s body rocketing back as her foot applied pressure. She look unaffected, as always, and merely turned to 9S to see if he required assistance. He didn’t, having already finished his own attacker off.

“We should report the trap to the Bunker.” 9S commented and his partner nodded, turning to look around for any missed machines and opened a communication line as 9S stood off to the side. He took the moment of peace to reach up and pull the fabric from his face, an unexpected hit from before loosening it. He straightened it out before securing it back into place.

2B closed out the call and holstered her sword, turning to 9S again. “We are to report any further incidents to Command immediately. For now, we should return to the Resistance camp.”

“Did you ever get that photo for 6O earlier?” 9S asked, ignoring her train of thought for once in favor of checking in on the female android. “You never mentioned whether it had been in the building or not.”

“It was. I’ll send it to 6O upon our arrival to the camp.” 2B’s tone was clipped, a rare bit of emotion seeping through. She seemed stressed about the image, though 9S couldn’t imagine why.

“If you say so, 2B.” 9S relented, allowing her to avoid the topic. She faced his direction, unmoving, and then turned around to begin walking.

  

  

“Hey, 2B…” 9S called from his place across their little room in camp, sitting cross legged on a box.

She was laying down, attempting her scheduled rest, but she shifted into a more upright position anyway. “What is it, 9S.”

“Are your systems fully operational? You’ve been...different.” He felt pricks down his spine, worried he might upset her.

“Running a diagnostic check…” This was a typical response, one that only assured him that she was herself. “All core systems are fully operational.”

“Are you okay?” 9S blurted.

“All core—”

“Not that way, 2B.” 9S cut her off, an untypical response. She sat fully upright now. “6O and I are worried.”

“Emotions are prohibited.” 2B’s tone gave off a warning.

“Yeah, yeah.” 9S sighed and looked towards the ceiling. “Just take care of yourself. For the mission”

The “for us” was unspoken, but 2B knew him well enough to pick up on it.

 

 

9S sat down on the ledge beside 2B’s standing form, smiling as birds flew past. 2B let out a pleasant gasp of surprise, the concept of birds still foreign to her after all this time. 9S stifled a laugh and watched them go, turning his face to the sky.

“Why do you smile so much?” 2B questioned, monotone voice. “It is unnecessary.”

9S just smiled up at her instead of answering, earning him a hum from his partner. “You know, I think you’re pretty nice.”

2B did not, could not, reply. 9S softened his smile in response, watching the wind ruffle her hair and skirt. Her lips parted to say something, and then closed again in a firm line.

“Can I ask you something?” Her voice came as soon as he’d turned away, luring his eyes back to her face again. She blocked the sun,casting a halo around herself.

“Anything 2B.” He meant it.

“You don’t remember when we met.” 2B stated, turning to face the horizon. 9S felt as though, if he could, he’d be sick.

“Yeah, not enough bandwidth. Lucky me!” He chuckled and continued watching her face.

“You’ve never asked about it.” 2B continued, jaw tense. “Do you not want to know?”

9S didn’t expect that. Perhaps he should have, given his standing with her and her obvious discomfort in the Bunker after their first meeting. He contemplated the conversation and where it would lead, unsure of what 2B was intending to seek from him.

“I guess I prioritized the mission.” 9S shrugged, watching her lips twist ever so slightly. “Does it bother you?”

She hummed, adjusting her footing without moving her head.

“I’m ready to listen, if you…”

“You were dying for me, even before we set off our boxes.” 2B admitted and her partner picked up on the change in tone. He felt tense, shaken by the topic. “The Goliath aimed a final attack at me and you boosted into its hand to save me.”

“I assumed it was something like that.” He admitted, enjoying the breeze on his own cheek. He wasn’t sure how to react. His usual attitudes were too much and too little at the same time. How to discuss his death that he couldn’t remember and she could. 2B could make it all up if she felt like it and 9S would be none the wiser.

“You transferred your flight unit to me and hacked into it despite your injuries.” 2B moved slightly, almost fidgeting, and 9S slowly took her hand in his, not looking at her or saying anything in case she reacted unpleasantly. They needed the contact. “After that, it was just a battle and the reaction.”

9S didn’t react, but he could imagine it all. Could almost feel the force of metal colliding against his own, his body shredding from the damage. Could feel her hands on his chest, frantic.

“I’m glad at least one of us remembers how brave I can be.” 9S attempted humor and was rewarded with her body relaxing ever so slightly at his tone and acceptance of her words. “Thanks for telling me, 2B.”

 

 

A Goliath approached the area, large and threatening like always. 9S loved hacking them. There was something about watching 2B smack the attacker with its own arm that was so satisfying. They raced towards their flight units and climbed in, preparing for a hard yet winnable battle.

A quick look at 2B showed him her unmoving form before her own suit. “2B?”

“9S...Don’t die again.” It was a warning, a plea, and so many other things in one, but he settled with a grin and a nod to reassure her.

 

 

9S watched the sky above him, the duller version of what he imagined it to be before machines took over still comforting as his systems began to shut down.

His leg was missing, and his wrist was snapped without a doubt. The fabric around his eyes was torn and loose, but still mostly intact and remained in place over his eyes. 2B was looking for him, she was predictable like that. He’d look for her if their positions were reversed.

His pod was smashed, crushed halfway under him, and his flight unit was few feet away. Command wouldn’t like the damage that’d been done to it, but it had been necessary.

A bird flew across his vision and, yet again, 2B crossed his thoughts. Her second time seeing him dead. At least he would remember this time, as long as the bandwidth stayed as it was. He hoped she wouldn’t cry. 9S wasn’t sure he would be able to take that.

“9S!” She was here, running towards him. He could hear her breaths, her feet pattering with loud clicks. She was on her knees beside him, checking him over and shouting to her pod. He choked on a breath, and felt her freeze momentarily. Shock, or maybe fear, he wasn’t sure. “It’s me, Nines.”

“Hey 2B...Sorry for...breaking our promise.”

She tensed and yelled to her pod again, a dejected and angry voice following its robotic response.

“2B…” 9S smiled and finally looked at her. She looked roughed up, covered in grime and clothing torn. He looked worse, and she still looked like 2B. “You...called me Nines.”

**Author's Note:**

> This breaks my heart why did i do this...


End file.
